custom_pantheonfandomcom-20200214-history
The Paradisum (Series)
Prologue In the ages after the birth of the Protogenoi and their children, the protogenoi formed a new race one made in their image, Humanity. The first 2 Humans were named Abel and Kara, they were gifted many things by the Protogenoi but the most important of these gifts was the Garden of Paradisum, the garden was a home for the 2 Humans a place where they would be safe from the dangers of the outside world and a place where they could raise their family something they did soon after their creation. '' ''135 Years Later '' Damon "Lysander this Lysander that it's like he's a God," Damon thought with a sneer as he climbed up the cliff, Damon was the 5th and last son of Abel and Kara. Abel and Kara had a total of 10 children, 5 Sons, and 5 Daughters their names from eldest to youngest are: *'Lysander': Lysander is the oldest of the children, 25 years of age and the one loved by the entire family except for Damon. Lysander was loved not only by his family but by the Gods as well resulting in him being gifted many abilities that showed their love for him. *'Joanna': Joanna is the first-born daughter of Abel and Kara as well as their second child, she has a kind, compassionate, and playful attitude one that has led to her being loved by everyone from Gods to her Human family even Damon the black sheep of the family loves her dearly. She was born a year after Lysander making her 22 years old. *'Alexius': Alexius is the second son and the 3rd child of Abel and Kara, he was loved by the Gods Magnus and Vulkan due to his stubbornness and creative nature. Alexius being the 3rd born puts him in age behind Lysander and Joanna as he is 21 years old. *'Lemuel': Lemuel is the 4th born child and 3rd son of Abel and Kara and is 20 years of age, the gods of Wisdom, Knowledge, and Intelligence favor him and as such he is the wittiest amongst his siblings only second in trickery to Damon. Lemuel is 19 years old and the *'Lucretia': Lucretia is the 5th born child of Abel and Kara as well as their 2nd daughter, Lucretia has a bright but arrogant attitude though it can be endearing it has annoyed most of her siblings except for Lysander and Joanna. Lucretia was blessed by Alexandra and Amara which resulted in her having Light and Love based powers. As Lucretia is the 5th born child she is 17 years old *'Emer': Emer is the 6th born child of Abel and Kara as well as their 3rd daughter, Emer has a fiery and stubborn personality like her older brother Alexius which led to her being blessed by the Goddess Pele who liked her headstrong demeanor. Emer is also a fraternal twin her twin being Stigr, she and Stigr are 16 years old. *'Stigr': Stigr is the 7th born child of Abel and Kara as well as their 4th born son, he is known for his combative abilities as he is blessed by the War Gods Brares and Frey. Stigr and Lucretia are very close in fact it is the only time that Lucretia isn't arrogant as she practically purrs under his touch and cuddles up to him. Stigr is a fraternal twin his twin being his momentary elder sister Emer, because of this he and Emer are both 16 years of age. *'Korrina: Korrina is the 8th born child and the 4th daughter, Korrina has a happy go lucky attitude and has a love for fashion considering she designed, sowed, and dyed all of her sister's garments except for her younger sister's clothing which is due to Kassandra's closeness with Damon. *'Damon: '''Damon is the 9th child of Abel and Kara as well as their 5th and youngest son. Damon is the black sheep of the family as he has no blessings from the Gods and is generally sneered at by them, he has no love for the Gods and tends to be disrespectful towards them, his pull towards destruction doesn't help him fit in either but he is close with Kassandra and Joanna as he loves them both dearly. *'Kassandra: Kassandra is the 10th and last child of Abel and Kara, she is the youngest child and as such would have been spoiled rotten by her family but she like her brother Damon has no blessings from the Gods and is generally looked down upon by them, she like Damon has a distaste and overall negative attitude towards the Gods. Kassandra loves Damon dearly and trusts him completely. Chapter 1 Damon scaled the cliff, hauling himself onto the ledge, and pushing to his feet he gazed across the land looking at the of Paradisum, Reach as the lands outside Paradisum had come to be called were lands of Chaos, Destruction, Brutality, and Slaughter, life there has no peace, it is a place where the strong rule and the weak grovel and die but it called to Damon, it pulled at him drawing him closer and closer, until Damon jerked from its pull, he wanted to find what was pulling him to understand it so he planned his journey and came, Damon swayed from his thoughts as he traced his route to Reach, "I have 2 more days at most before I reach the border and the food that is available off the land is dwindling", he concentrates his mind and lists his inventory, "I packed provisions for 4 days so that I could spend some time outside the Border, but the food on the land won't last until the border so if I use a days ration I can make it to the Border and still spend 2 to 3 days in Reach," he had been planning this trip for weeks, stealing food, equipment, and other stuff that could be useful in Reach but it seems that he won't be able to spend much time in Reach, Damon began trecking once more determination to reach the border intensifying. 4 Hours Later As night fell Damon made camp Category:History Category:Stories